


I Won't Say (I'm in Love)

by redefinemyworld



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Won't Say I'm In Love (Hercules Song), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redefinemyworld/pseuds/redefinemyworld
Summary: Alya and Tikki attempt to get Marinette to own up to her feelings.





	I Won't Say (I'm in Love)

Marinette shut the door to her apartment, heart pounding. Her cheeks we're flushed, from exertion or being flustered she wasn't sure.

Adrien was back in town from his two year jaunt in Switzerland, working on his Physics degree. Marinette and him made plans immediately, she missed her Kitty too much to spend another minute without seeing him.

They spent the day together, a picnic in the near by park, a cruise through the Seine and a visit to the Eiffel Tower where they spent most evening as Ladybug and Chat Noir.

He was the perfect gentleman and it was the prefect date--- no, it wasn't a _date._

 _What is wrong with me?_ She thought to herself. She was over this _thing_ she had for him. She wasn't going to break her own heart again.

She broke out of her thoughts and looked up to see Alya and Tikki eating cookies. It wasn't an unfamiliar sight to see her pregnant friend in her house eating her cookies with her Kwami. She flushed thinking they must have seen her day dreaming.

Alya had a brow raised as if to ask, W _ell?_

Marinette shrugged, "It was fine."

"Fine? You see him for the first time in two years and it was just _fine?"_

"Alya, it's not a big deal. It was nice to see him after all this time but he's still my best friend and it was..." she lost the words trying to explain herself.

"Best friend?" Marinette couldn't help but notice Alya's habit to repeat everything she says.

"Yes," Marinette said firmly.

Alya's honey eyes steeled, "I'm your _best friend!_ He's Chat Noir, your other half, your soul mate, the love of your life, the Yin to your Yang, the peanut butter to your jelly-"

"Okay, okay, Alya, I get it. But we're just friends."

"Girl, what are you talking about!? He's the earth and heaven to you?" Alya pressed.

"Alya, I already went through this, two years ago. You were there for it. You saw me fall apart," Marinette muttered.

Tikki, who had been silent until then added her own two cents, "Marinette that was years ago, things are different now. You're both older and you can't keep denying your feelings and lying to yourself. You're in love with him."

Marinette gaped while Tikki and Alya giggled. She wasn't in love with him. She want attracted to his blonde hair, green eyes and easy grin. She didn't care about his easy going attitude or the way his eyes brightened when he talked about his degree. She didn't find it amusing when he said pun after pun. She subconsciously smiled thinking about all the ones he'd spewed that afternoon.

"Oooh, look at that smile. If that's not the sign of a woman in love then I don't know what it is."

Tikki smiled, "Chat Noirs and Ladybugs have always had a connection."

"No way! I'm not in love with Adrien," _Again,_ she added silently. Or maybe she never stopped loving him.

"But Marinette, you literally walked in here swooning," Alya argued.

Marinette frowned.

"I know how this goes Alya, I've learnt my lesson. I think it's smarter if we remained platonic. It was nice when we started out, but it went up in flames."

Alya and Tikki sighed, "Stop denying it! You're in love!"

"I'm not!"

"Girl, if anyone knows you - it's me and Tikki. We've seen how get around him at just the mere mention of his name."

"What if he leaves again," she whispered inaudibly.

Alya wasn't having it. She would do all it took to slap her blue eyed friend to her senses.

"For all things good and Kwami, Mari!  Get over it! It was two years ago! Put on your big girl panties and face it like a woman!" Alya argued.

"Just admit it, Mari, you have it bad!" Tikki giggled. The small fairy came up and tickled the bluenette, making her grin.

"Look at that grin!" Alya said.

"Give in or give up, Marinette, you're in love."

Marinette rolled her eyes and stifled a small smile. "This isn't happening. I'm not in love," she said defensively.

"You're in love!" Tikki pressed.

"I'm not!" she argued weakly.

"She's not saying it. Why won't she say it?" Alya asked Tikki.

"Get off my case, you two."

"Stop being so proud, Marinette," Tikki said.

"It's okay, Marinette, you won't get hurt again," Alya said softly.

Marinette glanced warily at her friends. Their resolute faces managed to convince her. If they believed she'll be fine to love him, them maybe she will. Marinette smiled slowly.

_At least, out loud, I won't say I'm in love._


End file.
